Refuse incinerators of the past have not been efficient or capable of complete incineration of refuse without fly ash. Such incinerators have been operated at temperatures less than 2000 degrees F. and have been incapable of exceeding such temperatures since the conventional grates used therein would soon burn up. Moreover, they have operated basically in a single burning step, therefore efficiency in burning has not been attainable.